Alone
by SakuraLeiJinguuji
Summary: Rima Touya was a pureblood.She was alone and famous...Famous of being alone... Until, she goes to Cross academy.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone and famous…..Famous of being alone all the time…..I'm Rima Touya, my father owns a vineyard and an electrical company, "Electric" was its name and its currently the biggest electrical company in the world. While my mother, was a famous model and actress. She was adored by many and Is known to be "The goddess" by some. And I, is currently also working as a model. Top 1 in Paris, Mother says it's a great achievement for beginners but that's only because she doesn't feel shy or angry whenever someone gets mad at you or scolds at you for doing the wrong pose. It's already my 1ST year in the modelling business and I must say I am little bit proud of myself. Since, I was able to with stand all the trials of my first year and is awarded as Top 1 model in Paris. But, I realize maybe mom was right being the Top 1 model in Paris is really a great achievement. But, We have a secret…..It's a secret where no human should know… _We are VAMPIRES_.

People say we aren't real that we are just made up and created by humans. But, _We are REAL_. And I say to you, Beware because we are dangerous and even dangerous to what you predicted. You believe people turn to vampires when they are eaten by a vampire but I say to you only half percent of it is true. Only Purebloods Can turn humans into vampires and I, Rima Touya is one of them. People believe only Vampires have the power to suck, But I tell you we are just like the superhero in your comic books. We Have Power you dream of having but I tell you only some can have power. Us, Purebloods have power that vampires dream of having because our powers are _LIMITLESS_.

We are the _UNDEAD_.

We are the _IMMORTALS_.

We are the _POWERFUL_.

_But beware because WE CAN KILL YOU._

* * *

><p><em>This is my first fanfic. So hope you'll like it and review. If i had some mistakes, I am sorry for this is really my first story.<em>

_Please review and give me some suggestions._

_Thank you For Reading_


	2. Chapter 2

One day,My father force me to have some family talk,which is really rare because he usually isn't home just like my mom, who always have to do crazy work out of the country, while I always have to be stucked at home or at the studio doing some silly and sexy pose.

"Rima, you know why we called you out today?" Father asks breaking the silence between us.

"Is this about my modelling career?" I said obviously mocking my Dad who is trying to be nice to me.

"Not quite dear, but it is also part of your career." Says Mom quietly drinking her tea that was set on the table

"What is this about then?"

" I expect you to be a little polite to your father who hasn't seen you for months, but anyways who can blame you, you were always alone" says my Father

"I do not!" I said defensively knowing that he was right. I was alone for many years I didn't have any friends only servants and toys to talk to.

"The issue here is we want you to go to Japan and continue your career at the same time going to school" says father holding out a picture of the school.

"Why?" I asked, I haven't been to school for the last year since I was busy with my modelling career and stuff.

"We just wanted you to at least experience high school life. Besides the Vampire Council would be pleased to have you there" says father. The Vampire Council is of course run by us purebloods and some noble vampires and is currently located in Japan.

"Hmph. I would just be experiencing hell" Father looks at me, of course he know what I mean even us purebloods cant hold back our thirst when it comes of being surrounded by humans. I always have Ryu with me whenever I go to a photo shoot to make sure I wouldn't hurt anybody, But I always end up drinking his blood

"No, Because you classmates would be fellow vampires as well." Father smiles at me like he's sensing I would have a great life there. I don't understand but I am certainly sure that I would go to Japan and I'll be leaving soon

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night after, I talked to both my parents. They told me to start packing and I did what they exactly told me to do. Until. Someone knocks from the door

"Come in" I said knowing that it possibly be Ryu and I was right. He entered my room, bowed first before speaking. He is just 5 years younger than me but he is 2 inches taller than me that makes him look like the older one. He was silent. I expected him to speak first but I think he overheard our conversation that made him speechless.

"Ryu, glad you came I was just calling for someone to help me pack my things" I said breaking the silence between us. He looked at me with such tenderness.

"Are you really going Rima-sama? How about if you lose your control who would be able to feed you, Please Rima-sama take me with you, I promise I wont be a bother" he says. I gently put my both my hands in his shoulder

" Ryu, your not a kid anymore. You are a man now. I'm sure all those pretty ladies would be lucky to have you. And don't worry about me I am strong enough to handle myself"

"But Rima-sama are you saying that you are not lucky to have me?"

"No, In Fact I am very lucky to have you. Always Loyal as ever. But sometimes things cant remain forever you must remember that. I have always reminded you every single day that sometimes they are things we cant have and sometimes we cant just remain things as always forever."

He starts to cry speaking with sobs " Why?... Rima-sama?"

" I always told you this didn't I Be strong, Ryu protect this house whie I'm gone protects its treasures and servants, Don't worry I will always come here to visit you If I Have the time. Ryu, your old enough to understand all of this your not the 5 year old boy I say on the streers, you are now a man serving me and always being loyal to me. That's how things should be always, and I want you to remember that Ryu"

He wipes his tears and kneeled " May you be safe, Rima-sama" and kissed my hand

"Now, wont you help me pack my things, Ryu?"

He laughed a bit and I was glad " Of Course, Rima-sama"

* * *

><p><em>Note: Kaname and Yuuki are not related instead Kaname and Rima are cousins. Here Yuuki isn't a pureblood and Is really Cross Kaein's daughter<em>

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4

It was 12 midnight when me and Ryu finished packing and I can say he was pretty tired so I told him to go. He didn't bother to complain. Tomorrow is the day when I say "Goodbye to Paris! Hello to Japan! Or should I say Hello to hell!". 'Just sleep already Rim! Its going to be a big day tomorrow since your going to Japan so you should have some rest.' I thought and soon I fell asleep

I woke up when my maid Alisa brought my breakfast to my room. She bowed

"Good Morning, Rima-sama" She greets

"Good Morning, and why are you bringing my breakfast to bed?" I asked it was unusual for the maids to bring my breakfast here when everyone practically knows that I don't eat breakfast in bed.

"It was Master Jin's orders because there are visitors downstairs and Jin-sama wanted you to be ready when you go down" Alisa explains afraid of being punished

"You should have told me earlier after you greeted me good morning" I said already starting my breakfast

"Forgive me, Rima-sama for it wont happen again" She says, Of course it wont happen you idiot, don't you already know I'm leaving!

It was 8 minutes when I finished eating when I told Alisa to clean when Laura, my other maid comes in and offers to ready my bath.

When Laura said it was ready I quickly rushed off to the bath tub and quickly soaked my body to the warm water when Laura informed me that it was time to dress up.

As usual, I wore black tank top, jeans and a 2-inch black heels.

When I went down I saw the unexpected. My Cousin, Kaname is here together with his loyal servants Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki and Seiran but what bothers me is that they were 3 of them which i don't know they were the brown haired girl, the silver head boy who is quite of same age as mine and a man who has white blond hair and possibly be on his thirties.

"Cousin, Long time no see" greets Kaname, we don't really have a close relationship but we knew each other well more than anyone. His servants bowed.

"Long Time No See, Cousin" was my response. I felt uneasy when the silver haired boy looked straight to me in the eyes. No one I repeat No one looks at me like that.

"Zero, stop with your staring it will make my cousin feel uneasy" said Kaname, at least he notices that

" I don't take others from you pureblood!" He snarled

"Zero!" shouted the man then he looked at me and smiles

"I'm Sorry if Zero made you feel uneasy in any way Rima-san, I'm Cross Kaein, President of the hunter association, this is my daughter Yuuki and this is one of my fellow hunters, Kiryuu Zero"

"I'm afraid I have done nothing wrong President Cross, Have I?" I asked, afraid of being terminated, but of course they have no power to terminate me since I am powerful.

"Of course not , Rima-san you see we just wanted to discuss your transfer to my school" he said. His school? Oh, yes I remember the name of the academy was Cross Academy and his last names was Cross, I'm sure it was pretty obvious that he owned the school.

"What About that?"

"You see, Cousin. Chairman Cross was wondering if you'd like to have alliance with him to know that you aren't an enemy of the association, but of course if you are caught drinking people's blood , you'll have to deal with consequences" informs Kaname

"Do you really doubt me that much, Kaname? Of Course, I will agree to have alliance with the hunter association but only when I got there at Japan. I wanted to see first what was it like before I pledge myself"

"Of course, that could be arrange Rima-san, Do you want perhaps to give you time?" asks President Cross

"No Need I just first wanted to see what was the city like no need to give me a tour of the whole city, besides I have been there once I just wanted to see if things there have been change."

"Of course, Your servants have already put your bags in the car I presume we should head out now"

I looked back and I saw Ryu and the others they all knelt before me "May you be safe, Rima-sama"

I nod allowing them to stand up. I heard sobs and cries but I didn't bother to care anymore because one way or another, I'm sure I wouldn't make it back. I just wish I could.

* * *

><p><em>Please give me suggestions on what would happen next.<em>

_thank you_

_xoAuthorxo_


End file.
